Rain drops
by nvcullen
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends till high school . Will fate bring these two back together or is it the end for them ? parties, sleepovers , truth or dare, drama, brawls, friendship and love are ensured in their life.
1. Chapter 1- the beginning

Chapter 1 :The beginning

Edward and I used to be best friends before high school. We were inseparable. Our friendship started all the way back in kindergarten.

Flashback *

_On my fist day of kindergarten I was super shy but a petite girl with pixie hair approached me to introduce herself.__ Her name was Alice and she was a bumble of joy._

_She asked me my name and I said that __I'm Isabella but I liky Bella …_

_This was how I met Alice and that day my life changed forever for the better and worst._

Since that day on Renee would drop Emmett and I over at the Cullen's to hang out with their kids and also their neighbour the Hales. That is how it all started, since then the Cullens ; Edward and Alice, the Hales; Jasper and Rosalie and the Swans; Emmett and I were besties. We would have sleepovers; eat the most wonderful and mouth-watering treats Esme baked. Her chocolate chips brownies were my favourite.

"Bella! U there". Alice clapped her hands in order to get my attention. "You day dreaming again".

'Sorry Alice, let's go find the guys and have some lunch. When we arrived in the cafeteria; Emmett, Rosalie , Jasper and Jacob were already seated. Jacob waved and pointed to the seat beside him. A lot happened these last past years, Emmett and Rosalie started dating and so did Alice and Jasper. Last is Edward well he doesn't hang out with us anymore and we barely talk these days. He was a hotshot in school; captain of the football team and he was dating the head cheerleader Tanya. He was still close to Emmett and Jasper though. I wished we were still friends, since he started dating Tanya, he barely talked to me. It hurts but I act like it does not bother me.

These few months Jacob had been flirting with me. He was known to be a player.

Alice and I took our seat.

Did y'all hear that Angela is having a jam next week" asked Jasper.

'Hell yaaa' replied Emmett 'let's party wooo!'

I wonder what I should wear exclaimed Alice. Rosalie agreed and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Bella do not think that you are getting out of this shopping trip .You are coming with us". We'll see about that I thought. Then I felt a pair of hands on my waist, it was uncomfortable. Jacob moved closer and whispered in my ear. "You're just so gorgeous, will I be getting lucky anytime soon". I regretted ever starting this relationship, it is just that I felt pity for him; he was so desperate to date so I gave in but I only had friendly feeling towards him." No Jake, you know I am not ready and please move your hands, I am not comfortable with this". He looked at me with an annoyed expression, removed his hands and engaged a conversation with Mike.

Okay so yeah maybe I thought dating Jake would get some sort of reaction from Edward but that backfired as it seems he only had eyes for his lovely and bitchy girlfriend. Okay Tanya was not so bad but I could not stop myself from being jealous and hating her out of spite.

Seconds later Edward entered the cafeteria, his arms around Tanya and walked to an empty table. I couldn't understand why I was still staring at their table and observing his every move. He was just perfect in every way. I had an odd feeling in my stomach. I wished I was the one he was kissing. I quickly snapped out of it.

Lunch drifted to an end and I made my way to Biology. Luckily Alice and I were in the same class so it wasn't so bad but so was Alice's brother. Today we were going to conduct a lab and my lab partner was…

**It would be awesome to hear from you guys and your thoughts my lovelies :) review**


	2. Chapter 2- the lab

Chapter 2 :

Mr Martin assigned lab partners and mine were none other than Edward Cullen. So I was happy to be paired up with him but at the same time it was awkward. We did not have a conversation in ages. What was I suppose to do and say. I truly had no idea. My cell phone vibrated, it was A MESSAGE.

_Alice: Bella OMG! You and Edward, this is going to be interesting. =)_

_Bella: I am gonna play it cool and just act normal._

Students, today your lab will consist of you and your partner separating the slides of onion root tip cells into phases of mitosis said Mr Martin.

Ready to start? I asked. He just smiled and placed the first slide into the microscope. He looked and said "anaphase".

'Mind if I take a look? He nodded. Damn he was right. 'As I said' he smirked .This was awkward. We were first to finish our lab and the only thing left was the written report. We exchanged e-mail addresses.

I decided to make small talks to pass the time. 'so how have you been Edward?

"Amazing and better now that I am sitting beside you , what about you" said Edward with a wink. I was confused, what? What did he mean by that. "uhh yea it's been good'. I looked up and was lost in his eyes. It was like I could see his soul. I blushed scarlet red when I realised I was staring at him so I quickly broke the gaze and looked at the board.

Calm down Bella, I thought to myself. Breathe in, breathe out. The bell finally rang; I didn't look back in fear of getting lost in those green eyes of his. I made my way to P.E. We played basketball and my team won by four points. I enjoy sports and was good at it even though of my clumsiness. School ended, we all said goodbye to each other and Emmett and I made our way home. I started doing homework, read weathering heights and then started working on the lab when I realised that Edward had the information. I added him on facebook and luckily he was online.

_Time 7.30 pm_

_Bella: Hey_

_Edward: Hi what sup=)_

_Bella: Just doing homework. Sorry for bothering you but I was wondering if you could send me the information for the lab. Thanks, and I am good you._

_Edward: I am great and sure. I gtg have dinner. I'll sent it to you. See ya bells._

_Bella: Bye and thx I received it._

After typing up some of my lab report, I made my way downstairs to have dinner with Charlie, Renee and Emmett. They decided to order in. Yum …..Pizza!

"How was school today" asked Charlie. Fine we both answered in unison.

' Yo Bella can u tell Edward that we could give him a ride to the party along with Tanya as there are two extra seats in the jeep. "Sure thing, Emmett". Thx little sis, you're the best you know that right. You are my favourite sister.

"Emmett I am your only sister". Emmett was such a goof but I loved him.

After dinner I made my way upstairs to finish my report and I logged in onto facebook. Couple minutes later, Edward signed in.

Bella: Hey again !

Edward: Hello beautiful ;p

Bella: Enjoyed dinner?

Edward: Yes. We had spaghetti and u.

Bella: Yup pizza and I enjoyed watching Emmett stuff his face.

Edward: LOL

Bella: Emmett wanted to know if you wanted a ride to Angela's , there's two extra seats.

Edward: Hmm, let me ask Tanya then.

Bella: k

Edward: We'll be riding with , by the way I missed talking and hanging out with you.

Bella: Me too. I 'm tired I will see u tomorrow. Night.

Edward: Night!=)

Don't forget to Review. Review and I will post more chapters. Goodnight my lovelies.


	3. Chapter 3- blurred lines

Chapter #3

Since last night, we would acknowledge each other's presence but still no real conversations. Days passed and it was finally Angela's b-day. The night before Alice and Rosalie dragged me to the mall to buy new outfits for the party. I actually found the perfect outfit (baby blue dress with a sweetheart neckline) and a great gift for Angela.

"You guys ready" asked Emmett with tonnes of excitement. Tanya and Edward were holding hands and looking gorgeous as usual, Jasper and Alice were already seated at the back .Alice head was on Jasper's chest and Rosalie and Emmett were in the front seats. The middle was occupied by Jacob, Edward, Tanya and I .Jacob's hand were around my shoulders and he was caressing my face. He leaned closer and kissed me. As he kissed me, I could see through the window reflection that Edward was staring and then he started making out with Tanya. Tanya was beautiful, why Edward would even look at me.

We were almost there, we are thirty minutes away confirmed Rosalie. I looked at the trees surrounding the car. Just then my phone vibrated. _**From Edward: =) xoxoxo**_. I was confused; I was getting mix signals from him. Minutes later my phone vibrated again. _**From Edward: You look gorgeous. **_Again I was confused, I looked around and he was now kissing Tanya.

"Who was that" asked Jacob. Oh just Renee checking on us I replied. I was such a bad lair, I was blushing and I was tomato red but I was surprised he didn't push it. He then placed his hand on my lap and gave me a peck. I felt nothing; I knew I had no feelings for him. It lacked passion and there were no sparks. It didn't send my heart flying. I knew I only wanted to be friends; I was not looking forward to telling him that it was over. I plugged my headphone to my ears and started to listen to linkin park- leave out all the rest. We finally made it to Angela's.

"Happy birthday "we all yelled in unison. I hugged Angela and wished her happy birthday. Angela was such a nice friend. I really like to hang out with her; we had tonnes of stuff in common. We made our way in her lake house which was located pretty far out of town, the place looked amazing. "Yo everybody, this place is jamming with people and is that food I see there" yelled Emmett while making his way to the table.

He is always so hungry exclaimed Rosalie, I agreed, he has always been that way. By the way where is Alice? asked Rosalie. I looked around and saw her on the dance floor with Jasper slow dancing. They were such a cute couple. Rosalie left to go find Emmett and right then I felt my back being tapped. It was Jacob. "Would you like to dance?" he asked raising his eyebrows. I don't think that is such a great idea Jacob. Umm I can't dance; I would probably end up at the hospital. C'mon Bella please he begged. Fine I agree but only one dance. Barely a minute in the song, Edward tapped Jacob's back and we switched partners, Edward and I and Tanya and Jacob. Poor Jacob, he looked disappointed.

Hey you, I smiled back at Edward. Are you enjoying yourself, I asked him." Yea now I am' he said. He smelled like alcohol. He must of been drinking. That confused me even more and he kept complementing me. I looked away and blushed. When I found the courage to look up, I made sure my voice wasn't shaky. "What was with the text messages?" I asked

'Well he replied, I couldn't wait to tell you how gorgeous you were in the car so I texted you.'

Ohm but you're confusing me. Don't you have a girlfriend?

"Yeah and so "he urged. He placed a finger on my lips. 'Can't friends complement each other? I missed you Bells. I looked into his eyes and nodded and my favorite crooked smile was spread over his face. I then made my way back to find Alice and Rosalie.

Damn I need a drink ...damn Edward and his mix signals. Or was I just reading too much into this, maybe he just saw me as a friend. He had a girlfriend after all.

**Hi y'all i'm always happy to hear from you guys. Hope you like it :)**


	4. Chapter 4- raindrops

Chapter # 4

"Alice and Rosalie don't freak out but I think I just might have feelings for Edward".

"I knew it … this is so cool, we could be like sister in laws…I can't wait" Alice proclaimed.

"You guys would make such a cute couple and gosh Bella, I always knew it" said Rosalie.

"But I don't think he sees me in that way girls" I said sadly.

"Bella don't worry, everything will work out, you have us, and we'll make Edward see what he is missing out on" stated Alice in a devious tone.

"I can't wait but I still need to end things with Jacob, I can't do this anymore. I only dated him out of pity."

10:30pm

"Alice have you seen Jacob?"

"No sweetie, but check with the others" I asked everyone and nobody has seen him. I saw Edward and asked but he also was preoccupied looking for someone. That someone was "Tanya". Where were they? Edward asked me if he had a cell phone. I completely forgot he had his cell phone on him so I texted him.

From: Bella

To: Jacob

_Hey Jake, I've been looking for you. Meet at the car. We are leaving._

_I made my way out with Edward in tow. "_So did you find Tanya? "

Yea she will be here soon he exclaimed. We both walked silently to the car and waited for the others.

I could feel an electric pull towards him, I so wanted to just kiss him and do some naughty things to him right now and there but luckily the others were making their way to the car. Gosh I need to stop having such naughty thoughts.

"So where were you Jacob?"

Umm nowhere and it's none of your business he replied coldly.

C'mon tell me, I have been looking for you I pleaded.

"Bella hush now, I don't owe you an explanation."

Really hmmm, tell me now or it's over Jacob Black. Tell me what you were doing?

'Fine, I will tell you, I was with another girl, I was getting my groove on. Need I say more? I got nothing out you Bella; you were a waste of my time".

"Don't talk to Bella that way, you prick " and with that Edward shoved Jacob against the jeep.

" Shut up Cullen, this is none of your business and get off me man" screamed Jacob.

You know what Jacob Black it's over I yelled . He just humiliated me in front of everyone. So who was the tramp? I asked.

Who you calling a tramp asked Tanya .My eyes grew wider when I realized who it was. It was none other than Tanya.

Edward's point of view

I could feel the electricity in the air between Bella and I, I so wanted to grab her and kiss those delicate and beautiful lips of hers but luckily the guys were making their way back. I am not sure how she would react to this, I bet she doesn't feel the same way. Before I had the chance to ask Tanya where she was, I heard Bella take in a breath of air and ask Jacob my exact same question. Wow things were getting heated up in here .Jacob was cheating on Bella with another girl. Jacob did live up to his reputation; I wonder whom he cheated on her with. And then Tanya dumbly outed herself and admitted she slept with Jacob. I was not shocked at all.

" Edward you know how we weren't official or anything, I just got carried away, and it was fun while it lasted " exclaimed Tanya

"Yeah, I guess you are right, I don't what to say, it is not like I haven't been with other girls right? I said thoughtfully. Tanya nodded and wondered if we could still be friends. I nodded, I didn't mind. She told me that she finally settled. " Edward, I sort of belong to Jacob, he asked me to be his girlfriend, I just couldn't deny him, and he is my wolf man."

Emmett came up and asked if I was fine and the truth was that I was better than fine, I was ecstatic, Bella was single again. I couldn't wait to make her mine.

Bella's POV

Bella you okay asked a concerned Alice. I was happy, I wasn't the one to break his heart, I was finally free, and I was one step closer in my attempt of making Edward mine. I made my way back in the car but this time Tanya was seated beside Jacob so the only seat left was beside Edward. I took my seat, closed the door and stared outside. I recalled all the events that happened tonight. Just then couple droplets of water made its way down and hit the window. Minutes later the weather outside was worst it was raining heavily, it was raining cat and dogs (a saying) as I might add, accompanied with strong winds and a thunderstorm. Edward's cell phone rang bringing me back out of my thoughts.

Edward's POV

My cell phone buzzed and it was Esme. "Hey mom".

"Edward honey, the weather isn't looking so good. I think you guys should just stay at the cottage till the weather clears up. It is close to Angela's lake house. I can't have my babies in danger, I have already called the others parents and they agreed. Take care".

'Ok mom, I will tell them, love you'

Emmett do you remember that cottage we used to go to? 'YEAH but why dude.

"Well Esme send specific orders that she wants us to stop and stay there till the weather is better. It is also fine with the Hales and Swans.

'Cool then, it is only about 10 minutes away 'replied Emmett.

"You know what, we should have slumber parties like we used to, it would be so much fun and it seems like we will be stuck here for a while" said Alice. Everyone agreed.

'I just realised that since we left Angela's, Bella has been awfully quiet. I could see Jacob and Tanya making out. Shit maybe that was what was bothering her, maybe she did like Jacob very much and that scene would just be hurting her. Smooth Edward I thought.

"Are you okay Bella".

"Yea I am fine , don't worry about me" she then leaned in closer and whispered in my ear " I would have broken up with Jacob a long time ago but I just didn't find the courage to .Anyways he was never my type". Well I was happy she was fine."' So what is your type' I asked.

I saw her blush, I could feel the warmth radiating from her, and she was just so beautiful.

"We are finally here guys" Emmett stated "and it's time to party" said Rosalie.

**Hey guys, this is my first story and I would love to hear from you, so what do u think soo far?**


	5. Chapter 5-truth or dare

**Chapter #5**

**Edward's POV**

Time to party Emmett "said while doing the robot. Emmett it is 11:45, "I think we should go to sleep" explained Tanya.

"No way, we are drinking and playing games "said Emmett. We finally all agreed.

"Let's play truth or dare "said Alice with a smile spread across her face. I knew that smile, she was planning something.

Jasper was first to play.

'Ok let's start ', hmm who's going to be my first victim; Emmett, Truth or Dare …

'Dare you know it', said Emmett.

'I dare you to have no physical contact with Rosalie for the next 2 hours, includes no kissing, hugging and holding hands '. said Jasper.

'What that is not fair, I can't handle that' said Emmett.

'So you giving up 'asked Jasper.

No way in hell 'replied Emmett.

This was going to be hard for Emmett as they usually display the most PDA. This should be fun to watch. It has been a few minutes and Emmett already had a pained look painted over his face.

"Jasper Truth or dare "asked Emmett. Dare he replied.

'I dare you to wear a dress and high heels'. Rose volunteered to help. Emmett murmured 'Pay back is a bitch '.

**Bella 's POV**

Next was Alice as Jasper had to go get changed. "Hmmm, I pick Bella". "So Bella truth or dare"

"Truth "I answered. It can't be as bad as her dares right? Oh boy was I wrong.

'Bella do you find my brother Edward hot?'I was so going to kill her …AHHH

I blushed. "Do you Bella" she asked again with a mischievous look.

Maybe I responded quietly not daring to look at Edward.

'IS THAT A YES' she exclaimed. Yes, I do find him hot'. I knew I was tomato red right now.

I didn't dare look at him and fortunately Jasper came down and we all laughed at him. We all teased him.' Nice legs yelled Rosalie. We all burst out laughing. 'Not funny guys 'said Jasper. I pulled out my phone and snapped a few pictures of Jasper, this was definitely blackmail worthy and will one day find its way on Facebook.

We took a break while waiting for Jasper to change, I quickly made my way to the kitchen to get a lollipop and also to avoid being asked anymore question by Alice. Jasper was a life saver for coming down at that time. I really do have to thank him. I picked the red lollipop as strawberry was my favourite.

I made my way back and everybody was already seated again.

"Edward "Jasper stated "truth or dare" 'Dare he said confidently.

'OK I dare you to suck on Bella's lollipop'. I gave it to him, and he sucked on it and winked at me. He swirled his tongue over the lollipop and returned it to me. I then placed the lollipop back in my mouth…

'Tanya truth or dare' asked Edward.' Truth 'Tanya said.

"Who is a better kisser, Jacob or me"…. Edward asked.

'I will have to say you but I love Jacob' she said.

I pick Bella Tanya stated. Truth or dare, "Dare it is".

"I dare you make out with anyone of the boys in the room "

Jacob was smirking and had a huge smile plastered across his face'. Fine I said.

I went onto my knees, approached Jacob, slowly moved closer to him but last minute surprised him and Edward by straddling and kissing Edward instead. My lips on his felt wonderful, it sent electricity through my body. His tongue explored my mouth and it was a battle for dominance. I felt like I was in my own personal heaven. I felt it just got so hot in the room. It was burning hot, oh hot damn….And before I knew it my hands were in his hair and his arms were around my waist. My heartbeat was up the roof, it was beating so fast.

"Ughm. Ugh, we are still here you know" said Jacob. We then broke away from each other. At this point we were both panting. I was blushing and flustered. This was definitely the most amazing kiss in my life. The game finally ended and Alice directed everyone to their room.

"Emmett and Rosalie you're in the middle room, Tanya and Jacob you're in the room to the left, Jasper and I will be in my room on the third floor and Edward will also be in his room on the third floor. Everybody okay with this" she asked?

"Alice you forgot about me".

"No I didn't silly, you could share with me and Jasper" she said.

"No I don't want to impose, I will take the couch".

"No Bella, I will take the couch, you could have my bed "said Edward.

"It's ok I argued, I will be here".

"Bella, let go get changed" Alice said while dragging me upstairs, "here are some pyjamas", she handed me a blue and white gown. It was really short. "ALICE" I protested, "isn't it too short".

"Bella remember the deal, I get to dress you while we are here so no complaining from you missy". The night gown was short; it didn't even reach my knees and exposed a lot of skin. I made my way back downstairs to lie on the coach.

After tossing around for a while and feeling the coldness seep through as I forgot to get a blanket, I decided to go look for one. The only room with light on was Edward's. I knocked and his velvety voice asked me to come in.

He was lying on his bed, bear chest and was reading a book.

"Hey Edward, I'm sorry to bother, but I was wondering if u had an extra blanket, it's kind of cold downstairs on the coach".

"Umm I think Alice has some in her room'. Oh I replied disappointed. She was probably busy or already asleep by now.

I was about to open the door and head back down when Edward grabbed my wrists gently and pulled me to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going "he asked.

'UM', I was dazzled; I didn't know what to say

'Bella, I already told u I will have the sofa, you could have the bed.'

"But it is not fair to you; I won't let you sleep on the sofa"

"What about a compromise he stated, I will have one side of the bed and you could have the other, the bed is big enough for both of us".

"Fine, it's a deal" I said.

"By the way I love your sleeping attire, really sexy "he whispered in my ear. I blushed.

I went to the left side and went under the golden blanket. Umm Comfy I thought.

"Edward, about the kiss"…..

"Bella no need to explain yourself, I know that you find me hot and you just couldn't resist me".

"Edward "I yelled.

"OMG, I think I might have woken up everybody".

"Don't worry Jellie- belie, all the rooms are sound-proof". Night.

Night Eddie.

My eye-lids felt like it weighted 1000 pounds and I slowly settled in dream land.

**Hey guys don't forget to review, next will be Edward's point of view. Don't forget to give some ideas. (Sleep talking, admitting their feeling for each other, pranks and much more coming up in next chapters)**


	6. Chapter 6- good morning

Edward's POV

I heard a knock on my door and wondered who it could be at this time. "Come in "I commanded. It was Bella and she looked beautiful as usual but the night gown just made it difficult for me to control myself. She was thinking about sleeping on the sofa and that was just out of the question. I knew that I had an extra pair of blanket but I didn't tell her and insisted on her to stay. We made a compromise, and I was shocked that she agreed but she always did the opposite of what I thought she would do.

I decided to tease her a little about her confessions and the events that happened. She blushed an awful lot and I had to admit I loved that blush. Soon after, Bella was already fast asleep. I forgot she talked in her sleep.

"Ummm….blue….candy….ummm….Edward…best kisss…"

"Edward", "Eddie", 'my Eddie"

"I Love you Edward"

When I heard these words, I just couldn't describe the emotions that I felt. I loved her too. I could no longer pretend like I don't care. I wanted her to be mine. For some reason, Bella and I drifted since childhood, maybe it was the fact that I dated so many girls to compensate for what I could not have or because I just was not ready to admit my feelings. So I spent less time with Bella and more time with randoms.

The next morning when I woke up Bella was in my arm still sleeping and she looked like an angel.

Outside the weather was still bad, the temperature had dropped, it was currently snowing.

One minute I was wondering why she was blushing and next, I was kissing her. I didn't care that I might be in trouble; I just wanted to do it. I ceased the moment and be damned of the consequences. When I broke away, she was staring at me and her eyes were filled with lust and something else….love?

Good Morning Eddie ? exclaimed Bella.

"A very good morning, oh yeah it was " and she blushed at my answer. "I love your blush "which made her scarlet red.

"Bella, we need to talk. I know that it's been hard for both of us not communicating but I want to be friends again. I missed my belie". I wanted to do this thing between us right so I didn't want to scare her away, a step at a time to conquer her heart.

'I missed you to my Eddie'. Friends for now I thought.

Let's go downstairs and have some breakfast.

I drank some orange juice as I watched Bella move around the kitchen, looking for ingredients to prepare breakfast. I helped Bella prepare breakfast. Bella and I were the only one awake so we talked about everything and nothing. She truly did complete me.

'Edward remember the meadow, we found when we were playing hide and seek' asked Bella.

'Yes it was beautiful; I haven't been there since I started high school.

'Same' she stared

_**Flashback**_

_Bella, c'mon let's keep going…Emmett will find us here._

_But Eddie, I 'm tired…I want to sit down._

_I will carry you Jellie-Belie. I'll give you a piggy back._

_No really go on without me. Bella said._

"_Never "I vowed._

_Bella stood up and made her way to me but tripped falling over me and pushing me down. We rolled down the hill and through the bush. We ended up in a clearing. It was beautiful, wild-flowers everywhere and sunshine._

_Some days Bella and I would spend time there._

_We would talk, one day we carved our name in a tree._

_**B+E= Forever**_

_Then that day we shared our first kiss. We also used to play house and Bella and I would be married._

_**End of flashback**_


	7. Chapter 7 - friends again or more

**Thanks for the support my lovelies. Special thanks to .cullen1313. Hope y'all enjoy the following chapters. And don't forget to review as I love feedback.**

Edward's POV

Ummm, do I smell bacon and pancakes? yelled Emmett at the top of his lungs from the top of the staircase waking everybody up in the process.

Good morning guys, I think we will be stuck longer than expected, I said while motioning outside. We were snowed in and it seemed like the worst of the storm was yet to come.

"WOO, snowed in with my best friends, awesome, and it seems like we will be stuck here for at least a week before everything clears up "said Alice. I swear she was just too hyper sometimes.

A whole week with Bella, I thought. I could win her over. I will need some help and the only people I could think to help me were Jasper and Emmett. I told them and they agreed to help me and said it was about time I saw the light.

We ate breakfast which was completely amazing. We all complimented Bella for her exquisite culinary skills which made her blush. Alice called mom and dad and they asked us to stay still, until it was safe to come back.

"What should we do today?" asked Jasper.

"Play strip poker" exclaimed Emmett which earned him a slap on the head by Rosalie. We all laughed at him rubbing his head.

"What, why you hit me Rosy Baby "his asked clueless.

"Let's watch a movie" said Jasper. We all agreed on a watching a movie.

Alice and Jasper sat on the floor, leaving three love seats. This was a brilliant idea. Bella and I would have to sit beside each other. Alice picked the movie. It was horror. I wonder if Bella was still scared of scary movies. I guess I will soon find out.

Bella's POV

This morning went by in a blur. Edward and I were friends again but I was secretly wishing for more. I was wishing he would see me as more. Maybe he didn't feel the same way about me, why would he right? The kiss was spectacular, I wanted to kiss him again and again but I needed to make sure he felt the same way.

I felt disappointment in thinking that I was not his type or that he may not ever feel the same way but I am convinced with the help of Alice and Rosalie, this would change. I decided to make breakfast for everyone and they all seemed pleased with my cooking. Edward and I also talked about everything like before. We were lost in our own world. I truly wanted to tell him but I was scared to admit my feelings and get rejected by this Greek god.

Alice talked to Carlisle and Esme and it was confirmed that we would be here for at least a week.

This week was my chance to get closer to him. We were going to watch a movie today.

Hmmm I wonder what movie Alice picked.

**Next chapter is coming soon. Review plz.**


	8. Chapter 8- movie

Bella's POV

The movie completely and utterly freaked me out. All the glory, suspense and sneak ups made me jumpy, so I grabbed the closest thing to me, which in this case was Edward. I was practically on his lap, and hiding my face in his neck. He smelled amazing.

I was about to pull away when Edward whispered "Hush Belie, I am here and I will protect you". He then put his arms around my waist and kissed my head. His touch calmed me down and excited me at the same time.

After watching couple of more movies, we all went upstairs to shower and change. This time Alice allowed me to pick my own cloth which I was grateful for. I picked a pair of jeans and a tank top. After getting ready, we talked a little and decided to finally go find the boys.

The boys weren't to be seen and then it all went black. The lights were off , it was a blackout. This reminded me of the movie and now my imagination was running imagination was running in circle with thoughts that a monster or ghost would pop out of nowhere. Ughzz the movie is screwing with my head.

'Bella we don't want you falling down, so Rosalie and I will go try to turn on the lights' said Alice.

'I will try to find the boys' said Tanya.

I was left alone waiting for them to come back. I used my cell phone to look for candles and a lighter. Just then I saw a figure move in the dark. I fixed my eye to the spot and I saw a figure so I moved towards it to get a better view but there was nobody. It was probably my brain just playing tricks on me.

Breathe Bella, breathe…its nothing just your imaginaion I thought.

Then out of nowhere I heard an ear piercing scream coming from downstairs. I recognized it was Rosalie's. I made my way toward the stairs carefully but just when I was about to reach the staircase, the figure popped in front of me, blocking my way. The lights turned on and standing in front of me was a person dressed in black with a mask and holding an axe. I screamed and ran the opposite direction but then when I looked back he was still and laughing.

He removed his mask and it was Edward.

HAHHAAA! You should have seen your face said Edward chuckling.

That was not nice Edward, I said while giving him a pissed off look. We made our way down and joined everyone. By the looks of it I wasn't the only one who had been pranked tonight.

Hahaha! You should have seen your faces girl said Emmett.

This was so funny said Jasper rolling on the floor laughing.

This was not funny and now I am freaked out complained Rosalie.

Me too said Alice and I nodded in agreement.

Do not worry girls; you know we will always be here to protect you said Emmett.

Ya babes I'm here to protect you , you know you want some of the Black exclaimed Jake.

After the prank, we prepared dinner and watched some television. Apparently there was a hockey game on which the guys were interested in so the girls had time to plan revenge on them.

It is so on I thought.

'This is so on boys' said Tanya

Alice are you sure this is going to work I asked worried.

Ya trust me and don't worry; it will work just fine replied Alice.

**I know quite short but plz comment and review. Tell me if I should keep on writing. What do you think Alice has planned?**


	9. Chapter 9 - revenge is sweet

Bella's POV

Yeah so what is the plan Alice? I asked giving her a puzzled look.

Ok so remember how Emmett mentioned strip poker? demanded Alice

Yeah, how about it asked Rosalie

Well my lovelies, I have a plan in motion, the hockey game ends in about an hour so we got time to set up. So girls, listen we are going to…..

Edward's POV

"Yeah Penguins…. They made it to the playoffs! "cheered Emmett

We raised our beers and downed the cold liquid down our through, It was my fifth beer by now and I was feeling a tad bit buzzed.

Where are the girls at? questioned Jasper.

We're here screamed Alice as she bounced around the room accompanied by Bella, Rosalie and Tanya.

The girls were dressed to the nine and Bella looked edible, I was having a hard time keeping focused, my mind kept drifting to what I could be doing to that body of hers.

Jacob cat whistled as the girls entered the room. Damn you girls are looking mighty sexy , he added.

Looking around the room, all the boys were taking in their woman.

"So let's play a game, I am bored" stated Alice. "Hmm what should we play, she went on to list a few options".

"How about strip poker?" asked a brazen Tanya.

"Yea that is such a great idea" stated Rosalie. Bella just gave me a devilish look , okay it was so on.

"Damn I can't believe we are playing strip poker" stated a cheerful Emmett.

"Okay let's get started shall we? I will be dealer tonight" said Alice.

Rosalie set a bottle of whiskey on the table and we all took shots. The girls seemed to be very amazed at how much we could drink and they kept complementing us which led to us boys showing off and taking more shots. I definitely was feeling the alcohol in my system.

We started the game of strip poker and we were doing amazing, the girls were already loosing and I was okay with that as I got to see Bella's perfect body.

Bella as you lost, you got to remove a piece of clothing, she removed her tank top leaving her only in her very lacy bra and I could see her flat and smooth stomach, damn she was sexy. I could not stop myself from openly staring.

Emmett was shirtless, and Jasper had lost his socks, fortunately Jacob and I had all clothing on. This was going to be an easy win. Rosalie and Alice had lost as well and had to remove their tops.

"Hmm how about we make this game a bit more interesting " asked Alice.

How so? I asked very intrigued.

"Well what about whoever loses need to streak outside for 2 minutes" stated Alice.

" Deal" shouted all the boys at once and confidently.

The girls gave each other a look and the game was on. It seems like our luck was down as us boys kept on having to remove pieces of clothing. Soon enough, the game was over. As promised; Jasper , Jacob, Emmett and I were naked outside.

The girls gave us a smirk and locked the door on us. Damn it we were locked out, the liquor no longer making me fuzzy, I realized that yess indeed we fell into their trap.

That's when we heard the noises coming by the bushes.

"Okay girls, you got us back, you've had your revenge now let us in "screamed Emmett.

"Please oh my god, Tanya babe , don't do this to your wolfman babe " shouted a scared Jacob.

"Guys I think there might be a bear hiding in the bushes" claimed Jasper with fear .

"Fuck, let us in ", there is a bear lurking around, lets us in; we are sorry we screamed in unison. Plus we are freezing cold, burr"

The door open and we rushed in and grabbed our clothes.

The girls were laughing at us; apparently they had recorded our mishap on video camera.

Rosalie had been hiding in the bush and played bear noises from her iphone while Bella recorded the whole scene.

OMG I can't believe you guys felt for that stated Alice.

"This probably will get a lot of views on YouTube, don't you think so boys" asked Bella.

Now we're even boys ! and the girls walked into the living room leaving us shivering behind.

**Alright so any ideas about what lies ahead. I will try to update as soon as I can. I will try to post a chapter or more every week. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Love **

**nv cullen :)**


End file.
